


Heroes in Therapy: Cassie Lang

by Molly_Hats



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Heroes in Therapy, Mental Health Issues, Temporary Character Death, Therapy, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: In the vein of Heroes in Crisis (but without the tasteless murder mystery), a 9 panel story of superhero Cassie Lang, aka Stature or Stinger, in therapy.





	Heroes in Therapy: Cassie Lang

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @dykebettekane on tumblr for creating the Heroes in Therapy project. Also, thanks for publishing my submission!

PANEL ONE:

_CASSIE LANG is sitting in an overstuffed red chair. She grips the armrests and awkwardly shuffles her feet, crossing and uncrossing them._

Cassie: So. I guess...I needed somebody to talk to. I used to talk to Kate, but she’s older and busy. Everybody’s...everybody’s outgrown me.

PANEL TWO:

_CL laughs, partially covering her face with her hand._

PANEL THREE:

Cassie: Even though I’m the one who grows. I feel like I was about to do things, be someone, finally get taken seriously, and then...and then it stopped. And I come back and my friends are adults with no time for a little kid.

PANEL FOUR:

_CL frowns._

Cassie: I don’t even...I don’t care that I died, at least not that much. I don’t remember it. When I came back I was...so happy.

PANEL FIVE:

_CL begins to tear up, swiping at her cheeks._

Cassie: Because Dad was back. And then...everything changed, but it was all the same for me. They didn’t care. It took Kate months to visit. 

PANEL SIX:

_CL lifts her hands from the arms of the chair, smacking them on the leather seat on either side of her legs._

Cassie: They didn’t care. All that time with the Young Avengers and the Initiative I just wanted them to take me seriously. And now...I’m the baby forever, and I get to watch everyone I used to struggle with move on and grow up.

PANEL SEVEN:

_CL shakes her head aggressively and stands up._

Cassie: I...No.

PANEL EIGHT:

_CL sits back down._

Cassie: I have to do this. 

PANEL NINE:

_CL inhales deeply._


End file.
